Talk
by Dalasport
Summary: Are you lost or incomplete? Do you feel like a puzzle, you can't find your missing piece? "Please, Norway. Just tell us how you feel" Norway didn't want to open his eyes in fear that they would go away. He knew that they weren't really there but he could still hope. "I just need to talk"


So this story is kind of sad. I felt like writing something serious so I came up with this. This is a one shot so there are no more chapters. I hope this will entertain you to some extend ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia

* * *

Norway was in deep thought. After the disaster a few years ago he had gotten seriously depressed. Most nations that had survived had. The big disaster. Oh how he wished that night had never happened. So many losses. So many tragedies.

And every nation that was left had turned to isolation leaving the world to cope without their help. Norway was no exception. If you looked at it better you could see that he had it worst of them all. He was the only one that saw it happen. And he had nightmares about it almost every night. Every flash made him flinch. Every sound that came made him stiffen.

He missed them. He missed them all. His family. His friends. All gone. He missed his brother. he missed Finland and Sweden. Even Denmark with his obnoxious ways of "having fun" like he called it. Norway hadn't had fun in years. Things were getting bad in the world and he didn't even care. No one seemed to care anymore.

Suddenly he had this urge to get things of his chest. When he still had his brother around he would always look to him for comfort. So that was what he did now.

"Dear brother! I can't… I can't get through. I just had to try to reach you cause I don't know what to do. Brother, I can't believe it's true." He said with a sad tone as if Iceland was sitting right next to him. "I'm so scared about the future and I want to talk to you."

He gazed at the sealing. "I need to talk to you." He said desperately, one tear escaping from his eyes, rolling down his face.

He stood up and made his way to his backyard and lay down to gaze at the stars. He went rigid when he felt a light touch on his cheek. He sat up and looked around, the wind blowing his hair in a gentle way.

"You can take a picture" It seemed to say. "Something you see"

Norway stared in surprise at the air. Then he relaxed. He knew that voice. He yearned for that voice. He lay down again and embraced the gentle wind, letting it caress him. He knew his brother would not abandon him.

"What about the future? Where will I be without you brother?" Norway asked in a low voice, closing his eyes. He tried to imagine his whole family sitting around him. He started shaking from longing. It had been too long, this wasn't natural for him.

"You can climb a ladder" A cheerful voice said. "all the way up to the sun"

Norway smiled, his eyes still closed. He was afraid that if he opened them his friends would be gone. His smile did not leave his face for a while, same old Finland. This was a strange feeling. Smiling. He didn't even know when he smiled last time. The sensation felt good. He welcomed it.

"Or even write a song. Of course something that has never been sung" A loud voice boomed.

Norway's smile got even bigger. His loud Dane. How he missed him. How he missed all of them. He wanted so much to open his eyes and see them all smiling at him but he knew he couldn't. They weren't really there. These were just voices in the wind.

"M'ybe you can do s'mething that's n'ver been done" A deep voice stated.

Norway felt so warm. He felt like all his troubles could melt away. If only they were really here.

"Tell me. Big brother, are you lost? Or is it just that you feel incomplete?" Iceland's voice asked from the warm wind.

"Do you feel like a puzzle?" Finland mused. " and you can't find your missing piece"

"Please Norway. Tell us how you feel" Denmark said softly, his voice containing so much worry that Norway started weeping. He lay there in the grass, not daring to open his eyes, weeping for what felt like hours. The voices didn't interrupt him and he was kind of disappointed. He wanted to hear more from them so he answered.

"I have all these feelings." He said a little bit calmer now. " I feel like they're talking in a language I don't speak. And they're talking it to me and I don't understand. I feel so lonely and don't know what to do. I miss all of you so much. I need you all, I need to talk " At this time he had completely broken down. He was a mess and he knew it.

"So you don't know where you're going and you want to talk." Denmark summarized.

"You want to go to were you were before" Iceland said calmly.

"You tell anyone you listen that you feel ignored" Finland said a little bit sadly.

"Noth'ng is really m'king any sense at all" Sweden muttered.

"Please. Let's just talk. I need to talk. Just a little talk" Norway pleaded.

"Just remember Norway. We are always with you and want you to start living again. You are not alone in this. Go meet the others that lost their family members as well. You can talk to them" Finland said softly.

"Now brother. Open your eyes and remember that we are always here, but we may not talk anymore"

Norway cried. He nodded and slowly opened his eyes. Of course no one was there. He wasn't expecting them to be but he wanted it so badly. He felt four warm and gentle breezes brush against him and he smiled. A genuine smile.

He stood up and made his way to his phone. He dialed a number and waited.

"Hello, this is England" a dead voice answered. Norway knew England was in a similar position and wanted to help. Norway's family had given him a purpose again. He knew what he wanted to do with his future.

"Hey England? I'm coming over. You need to talk."

* * *

**A/n** I used one of my favorite songs to do this. It's called Talk and is from my favorite band named Coldplay. It's so amazing and beautiful.


End file.
